


for him

by Kwin0107



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, 莱花 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 21:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwin0107/pseuds/Kwin0107
Relationships: 莱花 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	for him

虽然有了心理准备打开门的瞬间lex还是被眼前的景象惊艳到了，小少爷一个人躺在床上，大概是情热，他的衣服被自己扯的不成样子，衬衫虚虚掩在身上露出了大片肌肤，下半身的衣物被褪到脚踝，小少爷正不得法的试图安慰自己。  
听到门响，eduardo强行清出一丝清明抬手把自己裹了起来，药被下在了他的酒杯里，那杯酒他几乎一滴不漏的灌进了肚子里，而且到现在时间也不短了，药效发挥他已经完全没有办法控制自己了，这个事实让我们小少爷很难堪，他从来没有这么清楚的直面过自己愚蠢的对人的信任。  
“edu？”lex看到了小朋友的动作，他几乎瞬间就硬了，不过既然老天都在帮他给了他这么好的一个理由，既能得到不长记性的小朋友，甚至他还有办法去奢望小朋友的心。  
“mark？”eduardo突然听到熟悉的声音，甚至分不出心想这件事情有多不合理，就开始落泪。  
“别哭，edu，不过你要好好看清楚，我可不是你的小男友。”lex手上动作很温柔的把人从被子里捞了出来，但是这不代表他能做另一个人的替身呆在这。  
“唔～”小少爷挣扎着好好看了眼前的人，“我好难受啊，mark，你帮帮我好不好？”被情欲支配的小少爷已经没什么思维可言了，他只能分辨出面前的人是可以信任的人，然后服从身体的欲望向人求欢。  
“我不是mark。”没有被认出来的大人心情很糟糕，他掐了一下小少爷的下巴让人正对着自己的脸，“再答一遍，如果答案还不对的话我就要把你自己丢在这儿了。”趁火打劫的坏人一点都不心虚，不管怎么样今天晚上这个小少爷一定要清清楚楚的记得上了他的人到底是谁。  
“不是mark？”小少爷脑子明显已经不动了，但是被一个人丢下的恐惧还是让他挣扎着想想起来这是谁。“le……lex！”  
“回答正确，有奖励。”大人无视了小朋友喊出来他名字之后的抗拒，把人放床上起身解了自己的西装外套。  
“lex，你出去。我不要……”小少爷虽然这会儿不清醒，但是还是很清楚自己不能这样和别人上床。mark那个Control freak，如果被知道了，会被放弃的。可能会造成的后果让小少爷清醒了一点。  
“不要什么？”大人握住了小朋友之前试图取悦自己的地方，还坏心眼的揉了两下。小少爷好不容易清楚了一点的脑子瞬间就又被情欲支配了。  
“不要……会，会被抛弃的。”小少爷一直在哭，也没能换回大人的怜惜。  
“不会的。”lex俯身吻去了小朋友眼角的泪。“不要哭。”他脱掉了自己的衬衫，也把小朋友身上几乎等于不穿的衣服拽了下来，然后顺着小朋友的身体往下吻。顺便分外照顾了两颗小樱桃，小朋友的身体很敏感，不管碰到哪里他都能如愿收获一阵战栗和小朋友偶尔不小心泄出来的呻吟。  
“please～不要，”eduardo也不知道自己在说什么，他只能感觉到热，难受，大人的吻仿佛在他身上点火，让他本就不清醒的脑子彻底陷入混乱。  
男人终于结束了对小朋友的折磨，吻到了解决问题的地方，然后张口吞下了小朋友的东西，开始给小朋友做口交。lex现在才听不进去这该死的不要，现在要他停手怕是太晚了，何况他本来就准备做这件事情，像他这种执行力一流的人，别人的意见完全不需要在意的好嘛。  
“舒服吗？我的小少爷。”在小朋友缴械之后男人凑上去索要了一个深吻，他可不是什么做好事不求回报的好人。  
还在不应期的人根本就反应不过来男人话里的意思，混混沌沌的点了点头。“乖，既然舒服那我们继续吧。”  
小少爷身上的药药效明显不是释放一次就能解决的，而我们的大人不准备再让小孩舒舒服服的解决了，轻信别人是要付出代价的。  
lex拉开床头的柜子翻出了自己想要的东西，然后拍了拍小朋友让人清醒一点，“帮我解开这个好吗？”他指了指自己的皮带，然后继续动手拆手里的东西，小少爷乖乖爬过来解皮带，他现在被欲望带着走，lex说什么他都可以照着办。  
lex终于拆开了手里的润滑液，默默在心里记着下次要换个牌子，这个太难拆了。小少爷也放出了他下面跃跃欲试的小lex，他一只手把人拉起来接吻，另外一只手扣了润滑探进了小少爷身体里面。  
他就放了一根手指进去，小少爷就哼哼唧唧的想躲开。他之前养尊处优惯了，就算在床上也受不了一点痛苦，之前和mark做爱，十之八九都做不到最后，因为刚开始他就开始喊疼又一直哭，mark也不是对这种事情很有欲望的人，他所有的注意力都在电脑上，所以小少爷实际上没什么完整的性爱经验。不过可惜我们大人没什么怜香惜玉的心情。  
lex直接把人抱起来禁锢在自己怀里给人做扩张，小少爷身上因为情欲没有力气，也挣脱不开男人的怀抱，只能委委屈屈的接受，扑闪扑闪的大眼睛控诉的看着罪魁祸首，除此之外他什么也做不了。  
eduardo觉得自己好像溺在深海里，他脑子里混混沌沌的，除了lex什么也看不到什么也感受不到，而那个唯一的人正在用他的手指奸淫自己，这个事实让他感觉羞愧，可是身体却不由自主的感受到快感，他下面又有了抬头的架势。  
“小朋友，看起来你很喜欢我做的事情啊。”大人怎么可能注意不到小朋友身上的变化。  
“我没有。”小朋友挡着眼睛看不到就装作什么都没发生很理直气壮，可他语气里都是哭腔，一下子就没了气势。  
“好，没有没有，那我准备开始了。”大人敷衍的回了话，做好了手上的扩张好心提醒了一下小朋友。通知完他就迫不及待的把自己送进了那个觊觎已久的地方，进去的一瞬间两个人都出了一口气，满足的慰叹。小朋友被大人抱在怀里，两条腿挂在男人腰上，这个姿势男人很满意，小朋友一直在闹腾，lex进的太深了，总让eduardo有一种自己要被钉死在这的错觉，他揪着男人的头发想躺到床上去，都得偿所愿了，lex也不介意满足一下小朋友的心愿，让eduardo趴在床上，又重新把自己顶了进去，反正不管什么姿势，小朋友都得满足男人的欲望。  
lex仗着药物的原因，威胁小朋友说点好听的，等了良久，等来了一句特别小声的“哥哥，帮帮我好不好？”话音刚落eduardo就感觉在自己身体里逞凶的东西又大了一圈。  
“想让我怎么帮你啊？”男人恶意的问，他也忍的很辛苦，不过他更想听一听小朋友还能说出什么话来，这个诱惑人的小婊子，还真的给了他一个惊喜。  
“你动一动，好不好？”小朋友着急起来眼眶瞬间就红了，他脸皮薄，说到这已经是极限了，再逼下去恐怕又要哭了。  
“叫我的名字。”  
“lex。”小朋友喊出来名字男人才重新开始抽插。  
“edu，你是水做的吗？怎么上面也流水，下面也流水呢？”  
“呜呜，我不是，啊～”lex才不想听什么辩驳的话，他准备用实际行动给这个小少爷一点警告。  
被猝不及防加快了进攻速度的大人逼着又说了一堆有的没的还被禁止射精的小朋友委屈的不行，恶劣的大人。  
“我射给你好不好，”屋里并没有备避孕套，当然，备了我们讨厌的大人也不会用的，他要eduardo的身体永远记住他，关于他的一切，才不要隔着那一层东西去感受他的edu。  
“呜……”小朋友没有回答成这个问题，因为大人已经不准备等答案直接照自己的想法来了，然后终于松开了对小朋友的禁制，被灌进来的精液刺激了一下让小少爷直接射了出来，男人拒绝抚慰他那里也不让他自己动手，就只是想把他插射而已，小朋友算是看透了恶劣的大人了。  
剧烈的情事过度消耗了小朋友的体力，等所有都结束了之后小朋友几乎马上就感觉到了困意。“edu，别睡，我们去洗澡。”  
“我好困。”小少爷说完这句话就闭上了眼睛，又喊了两声无果之后lex只好把人抱起来去浴室做清理。自己造的孽自己解决，他可不想小朋友第二天起床生病。  
一切收拾停当lex也感觉到了累，他抱小朋友去洗澡的时候已经通知了人来换了床单，他们两个确实胡闹的时间太久了，lex躺在床上想着明天起床可能遇到的情况，怀里抱着他的edu，很快就陷入了梦乡，难得的好梦，让他远离了童年的噩梦，没有被半夜惊醒，而是一觉睡到了第二天清晨。  
eduardo没有睡好，酒店的床到底比不上家里的床舒服，何况有个人一直抱着他。清醒过来的小少爷瞬间就僵住了，他脑子里满满的都是昨天晚上自己毫无底线的求欢，我和lex上床了，还是我勾引他的。这个事实让小少爷有了想杀了自己的冲动。我把什么都搞砸了，不管是mark还是lex。  
他想崩溃大哭却只能盯着lex那张和他爱人相似的脸庞发呆，他不敢动，怕把lex吵醒，他还没有想好该怎么面对他。  
察觉到有人在看自己的大人清醒的很快，他要是这点警觉性都没有，早就死了。  
“早啊，edu。”  
“lex……”小少爷喊了个名字就说不出话了，他迅速从床上爬起来也想不起来在乎另一个人的心情，急急忙忙套上了自己的衣服直接逃跑了。  
lex支着头看着他的小朋友跑掉也没准备去追，他总该有时间自己静一静。  
‘准备申请私人航线，两个小时后出发去加州。’不过这不代表他就不生气了，小少爷他是不能发脾气了，去见见他的小男友也不错。


End file.
